


a study date with peter (headcanons)

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: i’ve been itching to go on a cute study date and as a result i thought of what a study date w/ peter would be like! so, a study date with peter would include...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 14





	a study date with peter (headcanons)

\- sitting in the most deserted part of the library so you can talk a little  
\- you both distracting each other and barely being able to study  
\- one of you saying “okay NOW we’re going to focus!”  
\- it lasts a half hour MAX then you two are flirting and laughing again  
\- peter admires your handwriting, and you two show each other your doodles from in class  
\- sometimes you don’t even talk, you just glance up and make eye contact  
\- you love that, because each time it happens peter smiles at you (and of course you can’t help but smile back)  
\- you ask him for help on one problem, and he’s so excited to help  
\- he scoots closer to see the paper and your heart is pounding because he’s so close!!!  
\- you eventually understand the problem and thank peter, and he blushes a little because he’s so happy to have helped you  
\- he also gets really happy if u offer him a sip of your coffee/tea  
\- if you both stay really late in the library peter either gets really sleepy or really affectionate  
\- this part of the library is deserted! he figures he has enough privacy to tease you a little or snore while he naps  
\- you like when he naps because you get to see him with a really peaceful look on his face (he also sometimes mumbles in his sleep)  
\- you ALSO like when he gets affectionate! giving you a kiss on the cheek so you turn to look at him, then kissing you deeply  
\- library makeouts are pretty common for you two  
\- you both go in with homework, and leave w/ hickeys (and usually your homework done lmao)  
\- sometimes he doesn’t initiate a makeout but just has one hand on your knee, squeezing gently  
\- its an innocent touch, and sometimes you put your hand on top of his  
\- this makes him look up and give you a look of total adoration  
\- peter always walks you home once you two finish, and gives you a long hug before you go inside (with a goodnight kiss too of course!!)


End file.
